


Lesbian Betrayal

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Feminism, Feminist, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Mind Break, Misogyny, Name Changes, Objectification, Orientation Play, Partner Betrayal, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Useless Lesbians, breaking a dyke, breaking feminist, converting lesbians, curing feminism, curing lesbianism, dYKES, dyke - Freeform, dyke used as a slur, fallen feminist, ntr, raped straight, turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Alex is loving her day... her girlfriend Sandra, a kickass black belt in many martial arts is taking her out for their anniversary... she will always protect her from those skeezy guys.
Comments: 81
Kudos: 87





	Lesbian Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS IS NOT A LESBIAN STORY IT IS A STORY ABOUT BREAKING LESBIANS TO LIKE DICK IF THIS DOES NOT APPEAL TO YOU THEN MOVE ON.
> 
> This story is not my usual fare... it has NO underage anything. it is a story of feminist lesbians getting raped straight.. for those not into this kind of story, I hope you will like my next story. 
> 
> But if you enjoy this story please leave kudos, comments and bookmark

Alex was on cloud nine she was picking out a sexy dress for her woman. it was their anniversary she was happy that her girlfriend made plans to take her out today… she loved their relationship, they met at a feminist meeting years ago and they hit it off right away. She had always been her protector. Like that time about six months ago when a particularly misogynistic man had hit on her, she can still remember it.

“Hey, miss, do you mind if I buy you a drink.” a man said walking up to Alex.

“Ummm… n-no- I-I mean no drink!” she managed to blurt out. Alex was never good at talking to men.

“Come on, a pretty little girl like you should love attention from a man like me,” he said in the most condensing way possible.

“I-I-I’m a-a lesbian!” she finally was able to spit out.

“Ha! Women say that but they really just need a dick to set them straight!” the man said as if his statement was gospel truth.

“Sorry little boy, she’s taken.” Said Sandra, Alex’s girlfriend, butting in between her girlfriend and the man. She kissed Alex on the lips to show him she was hers. Sandra was always more confident and headstrong… she was her knight in shining armor, Alex thought.

The man laughed at the little boy's comment, then stood up with his chest out and a smirk, “I see, another little miss, but it seems you need to be taught a lesson.” he said in a matter of fact manner. He then told Sandra to follow him.

“Ha!” Sandra said thinking this man was just acting cocky, he didn’t know she studied in several martial arts and has black belts in most of them. 

About 15mins later Sandra came back looking like she just had a fight, her hair was messy and there was a distinct red mark on her face… when she came out she looked a little shocked as she wiped her lips… maybe blood, Alex thought but she couldn’t see. This worried her but when their eyes met Sandra’s face changed and she was her same old self… she told Alex she sent the man packing and they didn’t need to worry about him anymore.

-Six months later-

Thinking about how Sandra has always protected her gave her butterflies as she got ready for their anniversary date. Sandra even said she even got them a romantic room at a swanky hotel, not just for a day but for a whole weekend!!! Alex was so giddy.

The night was glorious, Sandra was extra attentive and she made sure Alex was happy. She treated her like she was the only princess in the world. They went dancing, and had dinner followed by a professional tour of the city. Then finally they made it to the hotel and Alex was ready to show Sandra how much she appreciated all her effort…

“Hey babe, let’s try something new…” Sandra said in a sexy voice, pulling out some ropes.

This was not Alex’s thing, she actually hated being tied up but after this wonderful night she could not deny her lover anything. And she allowed her lover to tie her up.

-later-

“Can you move babe?” Sandra asked Alex, as she stripped too.

No, baby, you can do anything to me and I can’t do a thing.” Alex said as sexy as she could… it was true, she was tied up in a squatting position so her legs spread and her arms were tied behind her back.

“Good now close your eyes,” Sandra said kissing her girlfriend.

Alex closed her eyes waiting for more… then suddenly a thick hard fleshy cock invaded her throat and she heard her girlfriend whisper in her ear, “If you bite down they will kill you, you dumb bitch!”

What was happening!!! Alex opened her eyes and she saw a huge man fucking her throat and she heard two more men in the room.

“How does dumb cunt’s girlfriend’s mouth feel master?”

“Shut the fuck up dumb cunt, I’m working here!!!” the man said…

Immediately, Alex heard Sandra say, “Yes Master, dumb cunt is sorry master.” she had never heard Sandra act so subservient and pathetic.

“See I told you, you just need a cock to set you straight!” the man said

That’s when Alex remembered that voice was the man six months ago…

-  
\--  
\--  
-what really happened six months ago-

The whole time Sandra was jabbering about how much training she had in fighting and that no man was ever able to touch her in the ring. How she was going to kick his ass and make sure she paid close attention to his balls- suddenly the man turned around and slapped her face pushed her to her knees and shoved his cock in her mouth all in one motion. Sandra was in shock, as the man pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. All her training did nothing to prepare her for this. The slap was so sudden that it weakened her knees and it took almost 3 minutes to recover from that shock but by now he was raping her mouth in a steady motion.

As he raped her mouth he told her that all lesbians were just fooling themselves and that their lesbianism was just a front… that her kissing her girlfriend in front of him was just to make men hard, lesbianism was a tool to turn men on, not really for a relationship… the fact that she had a cunt proved that she was not meant for anything else but cock!

As he said “cock” he came deep in her throat… then looked deep in her eyes and told her if she wanted more “enlightening lessons” that she should call him… then he slapped her again, called her a dumb cunt and threw his business card at her face.

Sandra wanted to cry, she wanted to scream rape, she wanted a lot of things… but most of all she wanted to be treated like that again! She looked at the business card… she came knowing she was going to call that number very soon.

She tried to straighten herself out before she went back to Alex, wiping off the last bit of the cum from her lips before she got back.  
\---  
\--  
-

-back to the present-

“May dumb cunt please play with her cunt?” Asked Sandra.

“Yes, you may but you must tell your ex-girlfriend how this all happened.” The man said. Sandra dutifully walked to the side of Alex where she could see her and she began to rub her cunt and slap her tits like a real dumb cunt….

“Master taught dumb cunt, she was a dumb cunt the day she met him… dumb cunt was so stupid for ever thinking she was strong, smart, independent or even a lesbian… dumb cunt HAS a cunt after all and cunts are MEANT to be fuck by cocks. dumb cunt tried not to bring her ex-girlfriend into this dumb cunt wanted to break up with her… because dumb cunt was still confused, thinking dumb cunt loved her… but dumb cunt was wrong Master needed to teach dumb cunt this lesson over and over… because Master said he wanted her and dumb cunt is just a dumb cunt with no power or authority because she was born with a cunt so dumb cunt had to do this. dumb cunt knows better then to go against Master’s will so now dumb cunt’s ex will be used by dumb cunt’s Master like he wants.”

Alex’s thought of sandra shattered, even after the initial betrayal she thought it was a show or something and that she would jump in and rescue her soon but… the knight she knew, the strong feminist warrior was not what she was looking at… all she saw was a dumb cunt. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her girlfriend reduced to a cunt rubbing retard. So all she could do was loosen her throat and allow this man to fuck it and cum as soon as he could. After depositing his load in her throat the other two men took their turn.

-After awhile-

“dumb cunt, come here!” the man said snapping his fingers as if he were summoning some lowly dog or even lower animal. Still dumb cunt quickly ran to her master like a well trained bitch. The man didn’t even say anything he just waved his soft cock and dumb cunt greedily sucked it like it was her favorite treat. After she got him nice and hard he stood up and said, “ok it’s time to fuck this dumb dyke’s cunt”

This statement shocked Alex, she had never been with a man or even stuck ANYTHING into her cunt… she was a true virgin and this man was going to take that away from her. She struggled and wanted to say no but being tied up and having constant dicks in her mouth prevented her from putting up too much of a fight. What she was most pissed about was her cunt was wet from being used like this… she didn’t want it to be but she could not control it.

She felt his cock entering her wet cunt… the head was thick and made her cunt lips stretched around his the head of his cock then a sharp pain hit her head as he pushed through her dyke hole she went limp from the shock and realization that her lesbian purity had just been raped away. She hated this man for taking away her pride as a lesbian and a virgin from any cock… fuck!!! she hated him… she was saying this for over 15 mins… then she heard him laughing…

“for someone who hates me your hips are saying something different …hahahahaha…” he said in a mocking tone… it was true she was moving her hips on her own and the worst part was she could not stop… it almost pained her to stop and she hated that but she needed to feel those deep thrusts… this made her sob but she never slowed or stopped her hips from moving.

After cumming in her dumb dyke cunt as he put it the other men began their them alternating between fucking her throat and her cunt.

-later-

Alex was on the floor exhausted from being fucked all night… morning was rising and cum was still leaking from her cunt.

dumb cunt crawled over and told her she was going to be just like her… and if she had any strength left she would spit on this dumb cunt for betraying her like this. Alex passed out as she felt dumb cunt sucking the cum from cunt.

-in the afternoon-

Alex woke up, with her holes having more cum then when she slept… she was being used even when she slept she figured… and she saw dumb cunt was sucking her Master and jacking off the other two men as they ate a sandwich and talking as if they were at a table at a restaurant having a bro’s day out.

“Ah, dumb dyke, you’re awake.” the main man said, he finished his sandwich and got behind her after pushing dumb cunt aside like she was a chair or inanimate object in his way. “it’s time to take away the last of your virginity.” he said, picking her up and undoing some knots to make it so she is bent over with her face on the carpet and her ass in the air.

Dread came over Alex as she felt him lubing up her ass then she heard him lubing up his cock… suddenly she felt his cock opening up her ass… she wanted to keep it tight but the man told her, if she kept it tight all that would do is make the whole thing hurt like hell… so she followed his instructions and pushed out as he pushed in and pushed out as he pulled out… she was so focused on pushing that it shocked her when one of the men shoved his cock into her mouth and the other one went under her to fuck her cunt.

“How does that feel dumb dyke?” the man asked as his friend slipped his cock deep into her now overused pussy…

Fuck… thought Alex… she was being used as a three holed slut… and she hated it she hated being used like a natural born slut, like a piece of meat, like a masturbation tool with no will of its own… she came while thinking that… but the men were not done they continued to use her holes without any thought to her…

“Here man,” one of the men said as he finished up with her dyke hole, “this dumb dyke’s box is a good fucking cum pocket!” he laughed as he moved on to the next hole.

She might have well been three fleshlights tied to a chair… she was given the same treatment… as soon as one man deposited his load in one hole they just waited for the next hole to be open while dumb cunt sucked their dicks to get them hard again. Alex could have sworn there were more men in the room; it felt like all her holes were being filled constantly…

“Man this dumb dyke’s mouth cunt is fucking awesome!” said a male voice, Alex could not tell who was using her holes anymore.

Being used like this made her mind go crazy… she was getting horny the more she thought how useless she was as a person, thinking was not really important for doing what she was doing now or being strong, independent… what the fuck was she doing with her life? She hated to admit it but being used like this, by strong cocks, made her feel like a woman for the first time. She hated it but it was true… THIS was what her cunt was for AND all her holes… she was nothing more than holes for cocks to use she really was a dumb dyke for not knowing this sooner!!!

This realization made Alex fully accept her role as “dumb dyke” and accepted it as her name… after she started calling herself dumb dyke, they untied her so she could use her hands as well as her other holes.

-in the morning-

everyone was awake, the men were watching the game and dumb cunt was getting fucked by one of them.

“Can dumb dyke be of service?” she asked with more confidence than she had ever had talking to any man… she realized that knowing she was inferior to the men she talked to, calmed her, she did not need to put up any airs of being equal… there was a sense of relief from not trying to be more than she knew she was and she loved it… she was finally a true woman.

-Epilogue-

Alex and Sandra were out at one of those feminist conventions… they were talking to a lesbian couple named Diana and Katheryn. The stronger more assertive one, Diana, loved talking to Alex and Sandra, she was the “playboy” type of lesbian dyke and Alex and Sandra were giving her most of the attention…

“There’s something we want to show you,” said Sandra whispering into Diana’s ear. Alex was keeping Kathryn busy.

Diana was brought to the bathroom… where Sandra suddenly grabbed her arms behind her back and forced her to the ground. Suddenly her Master appeared and pulled out his hard cock… at first she would not open her mouth but after getting slapped to the point of fearing another slap she quickly opened her mouth as was compliant for the rest of the time she was being used…

After he thoroughly fucked Diana’s mouth he came deep in her throat… just like dumb cunt she was shocked at how a man just used her like this with no regard for her at all. Just like last time the man threw his cards at her face and left with his cum running down her lips.

“Don’t worry dumb cunt didn’t know how much of a dumb cunt she was until master showed her.” dumb cunt said helping Diana up… “dumb cunt thought dumb cunt was strong and independent, dumb cunt thought, dumb cunt needed or deserved rights… dumb cunt knows better now.”

Diana looked at this broken woman, she looked at how pathetic she was, calling her self “dumb cunt” how much she accepted she was inferior to that man that just left… maybe all men… then she thought how she would feel if she was fucked into submission like that…

“Oh…” Diana said as her knees gave at a little as she came from the just thought… as dumb cunt helped her up she gave a little smile wondering how she would be broken by that man… and how she would get her lover to be broken as well.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not my usual fare... it has NO underage anything. it is a story of feminist lesbians getting raped straight.. for those not into this kind of story, I hope you will like my next story. 
> 
> But if you enjoy this story please leave kudos, comments and bookmark


End file.
